


Last Goodbyes

by CorinaLannister



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: A spring break trip to a log cabin ends in heart break for our main four, Archie, Betty, Jughead and Veronica.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Last Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



Their group was down to two now. It had been a few weeks since they had seen anyone else be they alive or dead. Even though they weren’t very close and came from very different backgrounds they often sought comfort in each other now. They came from different sides of Riverdale and different sides of the wealth divide yet none of that mattered now. They only cared for finding shelter and surviving. That was how they had to live. Occasionally they would go shopping but that consisted of a quick dash in and out of what used to be someones home. It wasn’t the same by any stretch. Veronica kept thinking back to the night were she last saw Betty and Archie alive. 

It had been spring break when it happened. The four best friends had gone out to a secluded log cabin to have an amazing time. They were sure that they wouldn’t be caught by police. All they had wanted to do was have some fun which included underage drinking and a few games of truth or dare. Maybe they would even play Griffins and Gargoyles. However none of that was on the cards for them. Day one of the zombie outbreak was broadcast live on TV and this coincided with their get together. Four friends together for the last time yet they didn’t know that. 

“Betty, you don’t have to do this” Jughead all but demanded from his position on the floor, he had eyes for Betty even though his girlfriend was Roni. The boys got relegated to the floor whilst the girls got to sit on the two seater for the duration of the game. They were playing a game of spin the bottle and her spin had landed on Archie. When it was clear that Betty hadn’t wanted to do it Veronica had been spurred on a double dared her to do this kiss. She chickened out which all but ended the game. Shortly later Betty had stormed out on the verge of tears “I didn’t even want to come here” were her parting words as she left an empty space on the couch. “Arch go after her and tell her I didn’t mean for this to happen” Veronica jerked her head in the direction of the door and then leaned back against the couch spreading herself so that her feet were hanging over the edge of the arm. She heard a thud and a shout of “Godammnit” coming from Archie which sent her into a fit of giggles. Veronica felt a blanket being placed over her and her head was lifted so that a pillow could be slid under it. “Good night Roni” came the voice of Jughead. “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, this is so comfy” was all she could say before practically passing out from consuming too much alcohol.

That was the last time she had seen Archie and the last time she had seen Betty alive. When they had awoken the next morning Jughead and Veronica were still alone. Archie and Betty were still missing but they just assumed that they had done the dare Andy more so they weren’t worried. 

“Roni are you thinking too much again?” came the worried voice of Jughead from her back. “Oh Jug, this is all my fault, if I hadn’t made us all go to the lodge for spring break maybe we would all be alive..” she was cut off as Jug walked in front of her and grabbed both of her hands with his. “Don’t you ever think that, it’s the same everywhere, it’s not your fault” he spoke whilst looking at her to convey the importance of his words. “Betty had her arm near clear torn off and her innards were showing, I saw her insides, how can I not think about it”. Jughead bought his hands to her face then, “There’s still a chance Archie could be okay, there’s still a chance of that, try to think about that, or we could forget again”. 

Veronica said, “Make me forget again tonight, this time from behind”. She had already turned and was attempting to take her trousers off. Hands stopped her then “You’re wish is my command but only once we clear a place out and know we are safe” Jughead was always proving he was smart and that was one of the reasons she loved him. 

Jughead on the other hand didn’t want to forget and loved the idea of taking Roni from behind as then he could imagine it wasn’t Betty that he was with. Veronica seemed to forget that he too saw what had happened to Betty and it was he who had to take her down. He also knew that the likelihood of them seeing Archie again was low and to see him again alive was even lower. 

They had to take down another three zombies that day before they barricaded themselves into a petrol station which had already been ransacked. There wasn’t anything in the way of comfort but they had each other still. They were sat huddled in silence behind the counter as there were many windows which they knew had zombies walking behind them due to the sounds around them, constant groans. 

They knew that they were in there. It had started off as one coming when she was screaming his name. Then a few more came, each one added a little bit more noise. Now they were surrounded and it was only a matter of time until the glass from one of the windows broke and then they would suffer the same fate as Betty. Veronica who want learnt against his shoulder tilted her head to his ear and whispered “I’m sorry” as the glass broke. Jughead looked at her then and said “it’s okay, look at me, it will be over soon”. It was. They died within each other’s arms as the zombies overran the little shop they were in. It took them a short while beforehand they came round the counter but it was all over quickly. It was Jughead who went down first as he stood in a protective stance. Veronica saw him screaming as he was torn into. She took a step back which was a mistake as an arm was reaching over the counter and it managed to grab her hair and pull her neck towards its open and waiting mouth. It was as she looked up that she saw a familiar face. It was the last thing she ever saw.


End file.
